Hearts Beating As One
by Aki Kaede
Summary: The heart never forgets who it has loved, even if the circumstances have changed, or it is in someone else. Cagalli can never forget her love for him, and perhaps he will never too. [AU] AXCXS, KL and many others as the story goes. Chapter 6 Up!
1. Feeling Heart

Author's notes: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Did anybody miss me?

It's easier for me to write now that the World Cup matches are not packed together since its the semis. To all my readers and faithful reviewers, sorry for waiting!

This is a new **multi-chapter **(I know how many of you wanted me to start 1), based loosely on Korean drama **Summer Scent**. Some things may be familiar, others not. This is because I want to write the story my way and add my own scenes. Another reason is well, I forgot most of the drama...

I'm sorry to inform everyone that **Shadows In The Night **will be on hold for a while. My forte is writing romance, drama and (believe it or not) humour. That fic requires more brain cells than usual and the ideas are coming in slow. So please keep yourself occupied with this fic first!

Pardon the descriptions and er..(I'm not sure how to put it in words, you might know if you read it), I can picture the scenes in my brain but not in words.

Enjoy this new fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Hearts Beating As One**

**Chapter 1: Feeling Heart**

"Are you sure you do not need me to pick you up?" A boyish voice spoke into the mobile phone he was holding.

"I'll be absolutely fine Kira!" A female voice spoke. "And I'm not sure when I want to reach there too! I may want to go somewhere else! So there's no need for you to come and pick me up. I'll contact you when I reach PLANTs!"

"All right Cagalli, be sure to contact me!" Kira added worriedly.

"You're such a worrywart Kira!" Cagalli said. "I wonder how Lacus can put up with you!" she teased.

"Call me anything you want, but you're my only sister you know!" Kira replied. "And we haven't met in such a long time…"

"Thanks for caring Kira." Cagalli said quietly. "I miss you too…"

Silence prevailed between the twins. They truly cared for each other.

"All right then Kira!" Cagalli broke the silence. "I'll call you when I get there! Bye!"

"Bye Cagalli!" Kira said then hung up.

"Who was that?" A female voice called out.

"It was Cagalli." Kira answered.

"Cagalli-san? She's coming to PLANTs right? When is she arriving?" Lacus asked as she went and took a seat beside Kira, her long pink hair flowing gently as she did.

"She's unsure. She might want to go to some other places before coming here." Kira replied.

"How is she? I haven't seen her in a long time!" Lacus enquired.

"She sounds very bubbly and hyper, like how she used to be." Kira said, then gave a sigh.

"Isn't that good Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I wonder…if she had really got over that…" Kira turned his eyes to the ceiling and stared at it sadly.

* * *

"Kira! I have arrived at the airport! Are you guys here?" A man spoke into his mobile phone. He had midnight-blue hair and emerald eyes. He was very good-looking with a distinguished aura around him. This might explain why he caught the eyes of many women in the airport.

"Yes, Lacus and Meyrin are here too! Where are you?" Kira asked.

"I'll probably be out in another few minutes or so. I'll go find all of you." Athrun said. With that, he ended the call. He rolled his luggage as he walked towards the arrival gates.

* * *

"Cagalli, don't you at least want to call your brother?"

"There's no need Shinn. I can call him later." Cagalli answered her raven-haired, ruby-eyed friend. "I would like to explore PLANTs a little before I contact him." Then she said in a much softer voice. "I want to see how much it has changed."

"Cagalli…" Shinn got out.

"Come on Shinn! Hurry up! You're just like an old grandmother!" Cagalli complained. "I want to see the place before Kira finds me! He will have a fit if I did not call him immediately after arriving here!"

"That's why I told you to call him first!" Shinn slapped his forehead. He looked up and realised Cagalli had gone. "Hey wait up!" He called out and caught up with her.

* * *

_"Man, there are so many people at the airport today!" _Athrun thought as he tried to find his friends in the crowd. He walked along.

"We are staying at a nice place right?" Cagalli asked Shinn. "I can't wait to…" Cagalli began chatting happily with Shinn as they walked along.

* * *

"Where is Kira?" Athrun thought aloud. He pulled his luggage along.

"And then!" A blonde-haired girl was speaking to her black-haired counterpart. Athrun did not notice them, but just walked past them.

Suddenly Athrun's heart began to beat really fast. _"Why is my heart beating so fast?" _he thought. He turned around, but could find no one in particular.

_"Did someone make my heart beat so fast?" _Athrun thought, still searching for the person.

"Athrun!" A voice called out from behind him. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Athrun! I missed you so much!" a red-haired girl clung on to Athrun.

"Meyrin! People are watching!" Athrun tried to get the happy girl away from him, embarrassed.

"How's your trip Athrun?"

"It was fine Kira." Athrun smiled before turning back.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lacus asked.

"Huh? Err…no… Let's go!" Athrun smiled at them and picked up his luggage.

"Let's go!" Meyrin clung on to Athrun's arm as Kira and Lacus walked in front, chatting to him.

* * *

"Athrun, let's go home immediately! Aunt misses you!" Meyrin said.

"She has even cooked your favourite dishes!" Lacus said from the front seat. "You must be home!"

"Is that right?" Athrun smiled. "I'm so glad to be home!" He then laid his head back, seeing the scenery flash pass him.

_"What was that feeling just now?" _he thought as he put a hand across his left chest.

* * *

Author's notes: This is just the first chapter. Please don't say "why is there AsuMey when you are an AsuCaga writer?". Relax and see how the story goes...

Please read and review!


	2. Setting Up

Author's notes: A new chapter!

Things may be a little slow in the beginning so please just bear with it. Things will speed up, hopefully.

Thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter!

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Setting Up**

"Cagalli!" Kira screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me you have arrived?"

Cagalli held the phone away from her ears. "Relax Kira!" she replied.

"But you told me you would contact me as soon as you arrived!" Kira protested.

"I know I was wrong not to contact you immediately, but hey, I still gave you a call right?" Cagalli tried to argue.

"But!" Kira was going to say some more when Lacus snatched the phone away from him.

"Now now Kira!" Cagalli heard Lacus's voice over the phone. "Cagalli-san is just fine. You don't have to worry so much about her. She's already an adult."

Soon after, Cagalli heard the sweet voice of Lacus take over.

"Hi Cagalli-san! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Lacus said cheerily.

"Lacus! Thanks so much!" Cagalli thanked.

"No problem." Lacus replied sweetly. "Anyway do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes! I'm staying in an apartment with Shinn." Cagalli replied.

"WHAT!" Kira exclaimed and took the phone away from Lacus. "Why are you staying with a guy!"

"But it's Shinn!" Cagalli screamed.

"I know its Shinn, but it's still a guy!" Kira was practically screaming his head off.

"We are staying in different rooms stupid Kira!" Cagalli stormed.

"But!" Again, the phone was intercepted by Lacus. "I believe Asuka-san is a good guy if Cagalli says so." Lacus said firmly which effectively shut Kira up.

"Oh don't mind Kira Cagalli-san!" Lacus spoke.

Cagalli shook her head. "I wonder what you saw in him."

"He's a nice guy, but over-protective at times." Lacus smiled at Kira which made him blush. "So when can you meet us?"

"This Sunday will be fine. I have to settle some things before that." Cagalli answered.

"So we shall pick you up this Sunday?" Lacus asked.

"All right. Have you got my address?" Cagalli said.

"Yes. So see you this Sunday!" Lacus said.

"All right! And do me a favour. Bonk Kira on the head." Cagalli said evilly. "Bye."

"Bye!" Lacus put down the phone.

"Wait!" Kira tried to stop Lacus but it was too late. "I still had things to ask her…"

"Kira." Lacus said.

"Yes?" Kira looked up at her.

BONK! Lacus hit Kira on the head.

"Ouch!" Kira yelped in pain. He clutched the sore spot before looking at Lacus. "Why did you do that for?"

Lacus suppressed a giggle. "Cagalli-san asked me to do it."

"But you didn't have to do it…" Kira sniffed and rubbed the hurting part gently.

There was a knock on the door before the door opened.

"Kira?" Athrun said. He then scanned the picture in front of him. Kira was sniffing and rubbing his head while Lacus was trying hard not to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at the strange scene.

"Am I…intruding on anything?" Athrun asked uncertainly.

"Oh no, you are not Athrun." Lacus replied sweetly. Athrun let his glance shift to Kira and gave him a look which meant "Really?".

Kira returned to his normal self. "Is there anything Athrun?"

"No, nothing much. I just wanted to ask if you are free on Sunday." Athrun asked.

"This Sunday? No I'm not. Is there anything important?" Kira enquired.

"I just thought I would like to meet you for lunch after my check-up." Athrun answered.

"Check-up? Is there anything wrong with you?" Kira asked worriedly.

"It's just Mother. She insisted I have a check-up." Athrun said. "I feel perfectly fine. My heart is nice and strong."

"That's good to hear." Kira gave a sigh of relief. "Even though you had a heart transplant, there may be chances of rejection. I'm glad there are no signs."

"Speaking of which Athrun." Lacus cut in. "You have changed so much from before."

"I have?" Athrun let out.

Kira nodded his head in agreement. "You were cold and distant before. But now, you are so warm, kind and understanding."

"Probably because the heart is different now." Lacus joked.

Athrun placed his palm across his chest. "I'm thankful for this heart. It gave me another chance to live." He smiled sadly. "I have always believed that this heart belonged to a girl, a kind one. That's why I have changed, perhaps."

Silence drifted between them. Everyone was floating in their own thoughts. Lacus broke the silence.

"Would you like to join us after your check-up?" Lacus asked.

"Is it ok? I would not like to interrupt your date…" Athrun said.

"It's not a date!" Kira blushed. "I'm meeting my sister!"

"Your sister?" Athrun looked at him surprised. "You have a sister?"

Kira nodded. "My twin sister."

Athrun stared at Kira, his mouth wide open. "You never told me you had a sister, much less a twin sister!"

"We were adopted into different families after our parents passed away. She stayed in Orb while I was brought to PLANTs. I told you before briefly, but I think you forgot about it. I only told a few people about this as our past is confusing."

"So she's coming this Sunday?" Athrun asked.

"She's already here." Lacus corrected. "We'll introduce you to her!"

"If it's all right…" Athrun got out.

"Of course it's all right! She'll love to make new friends! Right Kira?" Lacus turned to Kira.

"Yes, but keep your hands off her all right!" Kira looked dangerously at Athrun.

"Ki…Kira?" Athrun was alarmed at the sudden change in his friend.

"Don't mind him Athrun. He's just over-protective of his sister. After all, they were apart for so long." Lacus explained. "Furthermore, they are twins. Twins are said to share a special bond."

"I see…" Athrun said, still surprised by Kira's outburst. "By the way, what's her name?"

"Cagalli." Lacus answered. "Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Cagalli?" Athrun spoke aloud. "That's a beautiful name…" he probably did not notice it, but his heart was beating slightly faster.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	3. The First Time

Author's notes: A new chapter!

A new character will be making her way into this fic in this chapter!

I'll definitely speed things up a bit. Things will (hopefully) go on faster from here!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy chapter 3 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Time**

"Doctor Badgiruel, so is everything fine with me?" Athrun asked as he sat down in the patient's seat.

Doctor Natarle Badgiruel, a mature and stately woman, flashed Athrun a smile. "Everything is fine with you Athrun. Your heart is showing no signs of rejection and you seem perfectly healthy. Do you feel strange anywhere?" she enquired.

"No…" Athrun began but cut himself short when he remembered the strange sensation he felt at the airport. He was sure his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Is there anything strange?" Natarle eyed him.

"Oh! No…" Athrun quickly replied. "Doctor Badgiruel, is it possible to inherit the feelings of the donor's heart?" he continued.

"Why do you ask?" Natarle was still eyeing Athrun.

"Nothing. I was just curious…really…" Athrun laughed sheepishly.

"To answer your question," Natarle leaned back in her chair. "Most doctors consider it just a myth."

"So it isn't true then?" Athrun asked again.

"Well, if you are the romantic type, you might want to think that way." Natarle laughed. "But it actually all depends on you doesn't it?"

"Doctor Badgiruel, do you think I have changed ever since I had the heart transplant?" Athrun said. "You have been our family's doctor for a long time and I have known you since I was a child."

"Well, you have changed Athrun, just a little." Natarle answered.

"Really? Kira said I had become much kinder." Athrun said.

"Probably because you now value life much more after that accident." Natarle gave him a kind smile. "Didn't you say you have to meet Kira and Lacus?"

"Huh? Oh yes!" Athrun stood up abruptly from his seat. "Thank you Doctor Badgiruel." He bowed to her.

"No problem, but please come to me if you have any problem!" Natarle called after him.

Athrun bowed again at the door and closed it.

* * *

"Ah! There it is!" Athrun let out after he spotted the Onogooru café. He parked his car and went over. He opened the door to be greeted by a waitress.

"Welcome!" The waitress greeted him cheerily before she stopped, blushing. She was awed by his good looks. "How…how many?" she asked, stuttering all the way.

"I'm looking for someone thank you!" Athrun smiled politely and bowed a little as he searched the café for Kira and Lacus. After scanning the café, he noticed a familiar brunette. He quickly walked over to the table.

"Hi Kira!" Athrun acknowledged as he reached the table.

"Athrun! You're here!" Kira exclaimed as he stood up.

Athrun then noticed there was someone else with them. He looked at the boy. He had dark, raven hair and a pair of fiery, ruby eyes. "Kira, it seems like you have a friend here." He said.

"Oh yes! I forgot to introduce!" Kira gestured to the boy. "This is Shinn Asuka. He's my sister's _housemate_." He purposely stressed on the word "housemate".

"Nice to meet you." Athrun raised his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Shinn shook his outstretched hand.

"Take a seat here Athrun!" Kira pointed to an empty seat beside him. Athrun accepted it and soon the three men were seated.

"Where's Lacus and your sister?" Athrun asked, seeing no sign of the pink-haired princess.

"They are both in the ladies." Kira answered. "Speak of the devil, they are here." He said as he looked up.

Athrun did the same as Kira and as he did, his eyes met a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and striking amber eyes. At that moment, he thought he had forgotten to breathe. His heart began to beat faster and faster. It was the same feeling he had felt in the airport.

"Kira, is he the friend you were talking about?" Cagalli asked Kira as she caught sight of the unfamiliar figure.

"Oh yes! He's called Athrun, Athrun Zala." Kira introduced as he turned towards Athrun. "Athrun?" he called out, seeing Athrun in a daze.

"Huh?" Athrun snapped back.

"Are you feeling all right Athrun?" Lacus asked worriedly. "Is there anything wrong with you?"

"Oh no!" Athrun shook his head. His eyes then went back to Cagalli.

_"Yes, this is the feeling." _Athrun thought.

"Hi!" Cagalli stretched her hand out. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"Oh! I'm Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you." Athrun said as he shook her hand. The moment he shook her hand, his heart began pounding faster and faster. It was as if it was reacting to the blonde lady in front of him.

"If you are done can you please let go of her hand already!" A voice cut in.

"I'm sorry!" Athrun realised he was holding Cagalli's hand for too long and quickly released it.

"Hey Shinn! That's was rude!" Cagalli scolded. She turned back to Athrun. "I'm sorry Athrun." she apologised. "This guy," she punched Shinn on the arm and he flinched in response. "Don't know any manners."

"Now now!" Lacus said. "Why don't we order something nice?"

"Yes! And it will be your treat Kira!" Cagalli said gleefully.

"But…but…why me?" Kira gave Cagalli a shocked look.

"I'm not earning a lot Kira and since you are my brother you'll do the honours for me right?" Cagalli smirked.

"I…I guess so…" Kira sighed resignedly. He did not show it, but he was really happy to be with his twin sister again.

"Then I want a blueberry cheesecake and a chocolate fondant and a nice cup of mocha to go with them!" Cagalli said excitedly.

After every one of them had placed their orders, a conversation began.

"Will you be here in PLANTs permanently Cagalli?" Kira asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure." Cagalli replied within bites of her food. "I promised Mana and Kisaka I would work for them after I have graduated but it will not be long term."

"Mana and Kisaka? Aren't they the owners of Precious Rose?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli nodded. "Do you remember I was here on an attachment with my university two years ago? I worked in that floral shop." As she said that, she started playing with her fork. Kira noticed that and quickly tried to change the topic.

"Erm…Ah…" Kira got out.

"What did you major in university?" Athrun asked. Kira turned to look at him, relieved.

"Botanical Sciences and Ecology. Shinn takes the same subject as me. We just graduated early this year." Cagalli replied.

"That's right." Shinn affirmed, his gaze fixed on Athrun. His gaze however, was not a really friendly one.

"But I'm not as smart as Kira! He graduated early, right bro?" Cagalli gave Kira a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" Kira blushed. He was still not used to compliments and Cagalli knew that well. "Athrun graduated early too!"

"That's right!" Lacus agreed. "Both of them are ace students in ZAFT University."

"But I'm not as good as this guy over here." Kira pointed to Athrun. "I'm working for his father under him now."

"Ki..Kira!" Athrun blushed.

"You mean…" Cagalli shifted her gaze to Athrun.

"He's the son of Patrick Zala and the heir to the Zala Corporation!" Lacus piped in.

Cagalli and Shinn stared in awe at Athrun. Athrun looked away uneasily.

"But you are nothing like those spoilt brats! I guess that's why you are Lacus's friend." Cagalli smiled at him. Athrun looked at her, surprised. All the time he had been looked upon as a rich kid, and not by who he was. He smiled back at her. He did not know why, but he felt so comfortable around her.

"I'm his friend too!" Kira said.

"Athrun is too kind that's why!" Cagalli teased Kira and the siblings had a little happy quarrel between them. Athrun watched the blonde haired girl. He was fascinated by her, especially her stunning amber eyes and personality.

_"Kind, she said I was kind…" _Athrun thought.

* * *

Author's notes: Putting Natarle in was totally unexpected. I needed a doctor and was thinking who should I put. After much thinking, I decided to put in Natarle! She needs some appearances in fics too!

The name of the cafe is not spelt wrongly. I had thought of Onogoro but it wasn't a very nice name for a cafe. Then I realised Onogoro is similar to Onogooru (inspired from the music box version of a Gensomaden Saiyuki song, Alone by Shimokawa Mikuni). It had it relations in music and therefore I thought it would be a nice name for the cafe! And so you have it!

Please read and review!


	4. Flowers

Author's notes: Finally I'm up with a new chapter!

I think most of my readers already know that I'm sort of on a hiatus now due to my busy schoolwork. Sorry guys! I hope I can finish some oneshots with whatever little time that I have. The oneshots are easier to write... Hehe...

I wrote this a long time ago but I was too busy to post this up. And also, I don't think this fic is really popular so...I might just delete it. I'll see how things goes...

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Flowers**

"Knock knock!" A knocking sounded at the door.

"Come in." Athrun said.

The door opened to reveal Kira, dressed formally in a business suit. "Mr. Zala, you called for me?"

"Kira!" Athrun scolded. "I told you that you could call me Athrun in the office too!"

Kira laughed. "You are my superior after all. I have to call you Mr. Zala in front of others."

"Anyway, I called you in for a reason." Athrun started. "We will be commencing our project soon."

"You mean the project for the new resorts?" Kira asked.

Athrun nodded. "We are finally going to get started on it. We will have to make arrangements to scan the new buildings and meet up with the designers."

"This has been going on for a year. I have the feeling it will be the best resort ever!" Kira smiled.

"I think so too Kira." Athrun smiled. "But you'll have to leave Lacus for a while."

"It's not much of a problem. Lacus would want to come along too, especially since our main attraction is the honeymoon and couples resort. She loves such things." Kira said.

"That's why she likes you Kira." Athrun teased.

Kira blushed. He was prone to blushing when it came to Lacus.

"A…Athrun…" Kira started hesitantly. "Would…would you ask Meyrin along?"

Athrun raised his eyebrows in surprise. He looked like he was thinking of something before he rested his chin on his crossed palms which were propped up by his elbows on his table. "I guess she would like to come…however we are doing important work here…"

Kira watched his friend's every single move. He was one of the few Athrun confided in and even though he was naturally clumsy, he still knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll go check how things are going and get them to pass you the files." Kira broke the silence.

"Thanks Kira." Athrun gave his friend a smile.

Kira walked towards the door and opened it, preparing to exit the room. However before he could walk out, Athrun's voice stopped him.

"And Kira." Athrun said as Kira turned around. "You know me really well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was driving aimlessly around town in his sports convertible after a meeting with a client. He felt good with some time to himself.

Athrun drove along when he spotted a floral shop. He did not know why, but he suddenly felt like looking at the flowers.

_"Why not? Flowers can help me to relax too." _He thought as he parked his car and went over to the floral shop. He studied the shop as he stood in front of it. It could be considered a rather big shop for a flower shop. Its name was "Precious Rose".

_"Nice name." _Athrun thought as he entered the shop.

A little bell rang as he opened the door.

"Welcome!" A female voice greeted him.

"I…" Athrun started before he stopped short. His eyes grew wide as he saw who was standing right in front of him.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Cagalli?" Athrun got out. He studied her attire. She was wearing an apron with the shop's name on it. "You are working here?" he asked.

"Yes!" Cagalli answered. "Didn't I say that the last time we met at the café? Oh you probably forgot because it was sort of a sibling's quarrel." She laughed.

Athrun listened to Cagalli laugh. Somehow he liked the way she laughed. It was nice and warm, and it felt it truly came from the heart.

"Oh!" Cagalli remembered her job. "Did you come to get flowers? What kind of flowers do you want?"

"Erm…I'm not sure…" Athrun said slowly, scanning the large varieties of flowers all around him. "I just wanted to come in to take a look…" he stopped as something caught his eye.

Athrun walked over to where the roses were. He bent down and gently touched the petal of a peach-coloured rose. His gaze then went over to the yellow and orange roses. He did not know why, but he felt attracted to them.

"You like roses?" Cagalli asked, bending down a little.

Athrun turned around a little and saw that Cagalli was in close proximity to him. He felt his cheeks get a little hot and quickly turned away.

"Are you buying them for someone special?" Cagalli asked again.

"Erm…no…" Athrun answered. "I just kind of…like these…"

"Which ones?" Cagalli peered at the roses.

"The peach ones, orange and yellow ones. They are nice." Athrun said.

"Really? They are my favourite ones too!" Cagalli laughed. "A friend of mine liked them too…" she smiled a sad smile.

This did not escape Athrun's observation. He had the sudden urge to bring her into his arms and comfort her.

_"No Athrun Zala! What are you thinking!" _he scolded himself. _"You can't do that to her. You just met her once!"_

"So do you want them?" Cagalli chirped. "They will look really nice in a bouquet!" she added cheerily.

"Huh? All…all right!" Athrun agreed.

Cagalli smiled and took some roses. Then she called out:

"Shinn! You have some work to do!"

The fiery-eyed male came out from the back, dressed in the exact same apron Cagalli wore. "What is it Cagalli?" Shinn asked before noticing the presence of Athrun.

"Athrun Zala?" he let out.

"Yes. He came to get some flowers." Cagalli said as she handed the roses over to Shinn. "Put them in a bouquet."

"Why do I have to do them all the time?" Shinn protested as he took the flowers from Cagalli.

"You are smarter with your hands and I will probably spoil the beauty of the flowers! Don't complain so much, get down to work!" Cagalli hurried Shinn.

Shinn sighed as he did as he was told. Athrun watched them in interest.

"Both of you are really good friends, aren't you?" he said.

"We've known each other since our high school days. I have known this guy for almost seven years already!" Cagalli said as she prodded Shinn forehead playfully.

"Hey! I'm doing something here you know!" Shinn pouted.

"Shinn is a guy, but he is really good with his hands! He has very nimble fingers unlike me. I can't do the delicate stuff, I'll probably destroy them!" Cagalli joked.

"I have been teaching you for so long and yet you have never caught on." Shinn shook his head. "You probably just don't want to learn. Here Athrun, all done." Shinn said as he handed a beautiful bouquet to Athrun.

"I can never do that." Cagalli grinned as she glanced at the bouquet.

"Thank you." Athrun said as he took the bouquet from Shinn and paid for it.

"Thanks for your patronage." Shinn said.

"Goodbye Athrun! Hope to see you again!" Cagalli waved as Athrun headed towards the exit.

"You too!" Athrun waved back and went out of the shop. He smiled widely as soon as he was outside. Browsing the floral shop really made him feel a lot better. He gazed at his bouquet and inhaled the sweet scent of the roses. They reminded him of somebody. However he could not recall who it was. As he drove off, he gave a last look at Precious Rose. He saw Cagalli tending to the flowers and gave a little smile. She had made his day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home." Athrun said as he opened his door.

"Athrun!" An energetic female voice greeted him.

"Meyrin?" Athrun looked at the red-haired girl with two ponytails.

"Athrun! You're back…" Meyrin then squealed.

"Athrun! Are these for me?" She said excitedly as she took the bouquet from his hands.

"Huh?" Athrun did not have time to answer as Meyrin had already taken the bouquet and was dancing around with it.

"Thank you Athrun! They're absolutely beautiful!" Meyrin smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then continued to dance with the bouquet all the way to the kitchen. Athrun heard her say:

"Aunt! Athrun bought me roses!"

Athrun wiped his cheek slightly and decided it was better not to tell Meyrin he had bought the bouquet on impulse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	5. Starting Up

Author's notes: An update!

I don't know how and when I managed to squeeze this out. I haven't updated my other fics for a long time. (sigh)

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starting Up**

"So what do you think of the design Athrun?" Kira asked.

Many pieces of paper were scattered on Athrun's work table. He had a piece in his hands. After looking through it, he gathered all of them together and put them in a stack neatly.

"I think its fine. There can be little changes here and there but I think that all in all it will be very fitting for the resorts." Athrun said.

"So we can go on with the project?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Athrun gave his approval.

"Great! So we can start on it already!" Kira said cheerfully. "I believe that some other companies will be working together with us. Hopefully Dearka has already gotten things done." Kira added thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't dare to slack off since Yzak is also in this project together with us." Athrun chuckled as he pictured an angry Yzak hoarding the happy-go-lucky Dearka to get things done.

* * *

"Athrun!" Dearka burst through Athrun's door without knocking.

"Didn't I tell you to knock Dearka?" Athrun stared the blond.

"Ah! Sorry!" Dearka laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, what did you come in for?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun!" Dearka walked over to his friend and patted him on the back. "You can't be so serious all the time you know! A little rest never hurt!"

"The problem is I can't rest with you around." Athrun smirked. "But it seems that I can, with this project, since Yzak is going to be on your toes the entire time!"

"Don't remind me!" Dearka groaned. "Yzak's a slave driver! Must we work with him?" he whined.

"Apparently yes, since we signed the contract." Athrun lay back in his chair, still smirking.

Dearka groaned again. "Wonder why he signed the contract, he's regards you as his biggest rival."

"It's a big project, their company will stand to gain too." Athrun replied. "So what did you come in for?"

"Oh this!" Dearka passed Athrun a file. "It lists some of the companies we will be providing us with the materials needed."

Athrun took the file from Dearka and studied the contents very briefly. He then remembered something.

"Dearka!" Athrun called out. "I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" Dearka asked, slightly spinning left and right on his chair.

"The publicity, the pictures are going to be taken by Mirialla Hawwe." Athrun studied the blond for any reaction. It was almost immediate.

"You mean Milly is going to be the photographer?" Dearka's eyes lit up. Athrun nodded in response.

"Oh man, this will be a great project!" Dearka leapt out of his seat. "I must work doubly hard now! Bye Athrun!" Dearka waved and went out of the room.

Athrun smiled. He knew Dearka had a crush on Mirialla for the longest time.

_"Hopefully this project can bring them both together." _Athrun thought as he began to scan through the file Dearka had just brought him. He was flipping through the pages when a certain name caught his eye.

"Precious Rose…will be providing the flowers…" Athrun said aloud, his eyes wide. He suddenly felt a certain joy and longing for the project.

* * *

"Shinn!" Cagalli called out. "I'll get some more daisies out!"

"All right!" Shinn replied as he rearranged some flowers. Just then, the bell above the door rang, signalling that someone had opened the door of the floral shop.

"Welcome!" Shinn greeted as he looked up with his fire-red ruby eyes. In front of him stood two blushing young girls, fidgeting away.

"Welcome! May I help you?" Shinn asked as he approached the girls.

"A…ano…we…we want to get some flowers…" One of the girls stammered.

"What kind of flowers do you want?" Shinn asked.

The girls were blushing and giggling away. "What…what kind of flowers do you like?" the other girl asked.

"You want recommendations?" Shinn said while looking around the shop. "The roses are nice and are available in many colours."

"I'll…I'll get them!" The first girl said.

"Ok, what colour do want? Or do you want a mix?" Shinn asked again.

The girl was going to say something before her friend interrupted. "Red! Because they are like your eyes!" with that, both girls blushed again.

Shinn scratched his head, uncertain of what was going on. He went over to get some red roses.

"Do you want them in a bouquet?" Shinn said.

"Yes!" Both girls said at the same time.

Shinn got to work and began to put the roses in a bouquet. The girls marvelled at how fast his hands were. They were whispering and giggling away the whole time.

"It's done!" Shinn handed them the bouquet. "Thank you for your patronage!"

The girls took out some money and handed it to Shinn after receiving the bouquet.

"Thank you!" Shinn smiled at them.

"No…no problem!" The girls blushed. They took a look at him before running out of the shop, giggling away.

Shinn blinked at the girls. _"Strange." _he thought.

"Hehehe…" Shinn heard an evil laughter and turned around.

"Shinn!" Cagalli had an evil smirk on her face. "I saw everything!"

"Huh? What?" Shinn asked, confused.

"The girls! They were obviously interested in you!" Cagalli teased.

"Really?" Shinn scratched his head. "So that's why they were acting so strange?"

Cagalli groaned. "You're slow Shinn! Don't you notice anything at all?"

"Notice what?" Shinn asked.

"There has been an increase of female customers lately, especially young female ones like the ones before!" Cagalli waved her hands around wildly. "They are here to see you!"

"Is that so?" Shinn still had no idea.

"Shinn!" Cagalli placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you think it's time for you to get some female attention?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend!" Cagalli said. "You have been single for a long time! Think about it, there were many girls who were interested in you in the university, but you never reciprocated any of their feelings…" she began thinking then she looked up at him.

"Shinn…are you…gay?"

Shinn was shocked at what Cagalli said. "I'm perfectly straight!" he blew up.

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?" Cagalli asked.

Shinn looked straight at Cagalli. She was still waiting innocently for his answer.

"I…I…" Shinn struggled to get out but was cut off by Mana's enthusiastic voice.

"Cagalli-sama! Shinn-sama!" Mana ran over to them. "Great news! Big news! Fantastic news!"

"What is it Mana?" Cagalli asked, momentarily forgetting what she had asked Shinn earlier.

"We have secured a contract." Kisaka said, following Mana.

"Contract?" Shinn asked.

Kisaka nodded his head. "We are to provide flowers for a resort under the Zala Corporation. It's a big project and we have won the contract!"

"Zala Corporation?" Shinn and Cagalli said at the same time.

"Athrun's the son of the boss isn't it? And Kira's working there too!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You know someone in Zala Corporation?" Kisaka said. "Then it will be easier. We will be sending you guys for the project."

"What!" Both of them exclaimed.

"I'm sure you guys can do it!" Kisaka assured them.

Cagalli and Shinn looked at each other. Looks like fate has lots of things in store for them…

* * *

Author's notes: How was this chapter?

I can't promise when I will update next...(sighX10)

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

P.S. If you guys are bored, you may go read my other fics and review them as well:P


	6. A Few Steps Away

Author's notes: Chapter 6 is up after a long delay!

I'm having a kind of a writer's block now... I can't churn out stories as fast as I did before and I'm rather sad... :(

I hope that this chapter is not that boring as it was done out of writer's block. I am also trying to rush things a bit to get to the real drama. Please bear with it.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy chapter 6 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Few Steps Away**

Cagalli's cell phone blared incessantly. Muttering some curses under her breath, she put down the pot of flowers and reached for her phone in her pocket. She saw that the caller was Kira.

"This better be good Kira!" Cagalli almost screamed into the phone when she put the call through.

"Owww!" Kira flinched at the loud voice. "What's biting you sis?"

"Well, it's you!" Cagalli raised her voice. "I'm freaking busy at this time and you have to call!"

"Hey cool it!" Kira tried to reassure his fuming twin. "I just wanted to ask if you will be working on the resort project with Zala Corporation. I just got the news that Precious Rose will be participating in it too!"

"Yeah. Mana had assigned me and Shinn on the project." Cagalli answered.

Just then, Shinn's voice came from the counter.

"Hey Cagalli! We need more carnations and lilies!"

"Right! Coming!" Cagalli replied.

"Kira! I need to go now. If there's nothing else, I gotta hang up…" Cagalli spoke into her phone.

"Wait! Dinner tonight at 7! At our place!" Kira said hurriedly.

"Got it! I'll bring Shinn along. Goodbye!"

"Ca…" Before Kira could say anything else, the line was dead. With a sigh, he shut his phone.

"I didn't say Shinn could come…" he muttered in a soft voice and pouted. His sister-complex was kicking in. Although Lacus had invited both of them, he did not want another guy to be sticking to his sister all the time.

_"Well, I guess it will be easier because we have some things to say about the project too…" _Kira comforted himself.

* * *

"They are here Kira!" Lacus called out. "Could you please get the door?"

"All right!!" Kira replied as he went to answer the door. He was greeted by an amber-eyed blonde and a ruby-eyed boy.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli greeted cheerily and strutted in. Shinn said "Hi!" and gave a polite bow to Kira before stepping in.

"You are just in time!" Lacus smiled at the guests. "Dinner is ready!"

After dinner, everyone positioned themselves on the sofa, having peach jelly as dessert.

"Lacus! You have a gift for cooking!" Cagalli commented as she happily bit into the jelly.

"Thanks for your compliment!" Lacus smiled sweetly.

"Shinn can cook really well too!" Cagalli continued. "But I'm absolutely hopeless at cooking." She laughed.

"We can get down to business now." Kira stated. "So both of you are the representatives from Precious Rose?" he eyed Cagalli and Shinn.

"Yes." Shinn answered while Cagalli, whose mouth was full of peach jelly, nodded.

"That's great!" Kira exclaimed. "That will make things easier!"

Cagalli swallowed her jelly and turned to face Kira. "Why?" she asked.

"We have to start on the project in two weeks time." Kira answered. "We will be staying near the resorts as it will be too inconvenient for us to shuttle here and there. Since it's you guys, you can stay together with us!"

"Really?" Cagalli let out. "What kind of place will it be?"

"Bungalows owned by Zala Corp. That's so cool Cagalli! I can see you everyday!" Kira's eyes were shining.

"So everyone will be living under the same roof?" Shinn popped a question.

"Of course not!" Kira said. "Males and females will be living in different bungalows. Most of the people participating in the project will be living together in the bungalows."

"Most?" Cagalli pointed out.

"Oh! Athrun will be staying in the Zala's holiday villa which is near the place." Lacus cleared her doubts. "And some other higher-ranked employees will not be staying there too."

"So you won't be staying with us?" Cagalli asked Kira.

"Of course I will!" Kira said almost immediately. "I hold a rather high post but I prefer to mingle around with the others…" he grinned sheepishly.

Cagalli smiled. Her twin brother is always so kind and easygoing.

"I believe an official briefing would be held these few days." Kira continued. "But I thought you might want more time to prepare your stuff…"

"Thanks Kira!" Cagalli playfully patted Kira on his head.

"Hey!" Kira protested. "I'm the older twin you know!"

"Who said you are the older twin?" Cagalli argued and soon a fight ensued between the siblings again.

* * *

"It should be here…" Shinn let out, as his eyes darted back and forth from the surroundings to the piece of paper he was holding. Then his eye caught a sign.

"Hey Cagalli! It's over here!" Shinn called out.

Cagalli ran over to where Shinn was. "Where?" She turned to look at Shinn.

Shinn pointed in front of him, his mouth wide open. Cagalli looked where he pointed and was also caught dumbfounded.

"I didn't know…" Shinn said when he snapped out from his astonishment. "That the Zala Corp was _this _big!" he gaped. "I knew it is the largest corporation in the whole of PLANT and maybe even the world, but this is absolutely…" Shinn could not find the right word to complete his sentence.

"Kira is working in such a huge company…" Cagalli stared in awe.

"Cagalli!" Shinn said suddenly. "We have got to go! This project is extremely important to Kisaka and Mana! We must not let them down!"

Cagalli nodded in agreement and followed Shinn into the building.

* * *

"Wow…" Cagalli let out, staring at the interior of Zala Corporation as they were being directed to the meeting place.

"Cagalli." Shinn said. "Even though we are meeting Athrun, we must remember not to be too informal even though we know him." He reminded. "He may be an acquaintance, but he is the boss of Zala Corporation after all."

"Oh…" Cagalli said disappointedly. "I always feel a bit weird when I'm too formal with someone I know…"

"Then I shall do the talking all right?" Shinn asked with a smile on his face.

"You're dependable Shinn." Cagalli smiled back. Soon they were brought to the meeting place, which was the office of the chairman of Zala Corporation, Athrun Zala!

Shinn cleared his throat a bit and straightened up slightly as a male secretary knocked on the door of Athrun's office. Cagalli stood behind Shinn.

"Mr. Zala will see you now." The secretary bowed and left. Shinn bravely took a step forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Athrun's voice came from beyond the door.

Slowly, Shinn opened the door and led Cagalli in. He closed the after him. Once in the room, Cagalli and Shinn bowed stiffly to Athrun.

Athrun looked up and brightened when he saw the blonde girl. He always felt warm and fuzzy inside whenever he saw Cagalli. And he was now absolutely sure his heart was beating for her. It was, right now, at this moment.

"You don't need to be so formal in front of me." Athrun laughed slightly. "I might be in-charge for this entire project but I hope that there will be a friendly working relationship with the related personnel. I also believe that everyone working together happily, regardless of status or post, is required of this project. After all, the themes of the resorts are to foster better relationships. And anyway, we all are friends right?"

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief before breaking out into a big smile. "I'm glad it turned out this way! I'm a bit afraid of being too formal with friends."

"Are you sure Mr. Zala?" Shinn asked uncertainly.

"Athrun. Just call me Athrun." Athrun replied. "Have a seat, Shinn, Cagalli." His gaze rested on the amber-eyed lady.

Athrun then began to brief Shinn and Cagalli on the project.

"You will have two weeks to get ready." Athrun concluded. "Is it ok?"

"Yes! It'll do just fine!" Cagalli replied. She was looking forward to the project.

"Both of you will have to work with the designers." Athrun added. "It should be no problem." He smiled. "Because it's Kira and Lacus."

"Kira?" Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. "But isn't he…"

"Kira's multi-talented." Athrun cut her off. "He is a talent. It was lucky we got him. That also explains his fat pay check!" Athrun joked.

Cagalli laughed at his joke. Then she stopped. "Lacus too?"

"Lacus is in charge of the designs for the honeymoon and lovers' resort." Athrun explained. "She has great taste, and she insisted to my father that she had to part of the project too!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Athrun." Kira said as he entered the room. His eyes widened a little as he saw Cagalli and Shinn.

"Cagalli, you're here too?" Kira said in surprise.

"I called them here today." Athrun said. "Its lunch already isn't it? Let's go for lunch then!" he smiled to Cagalli and Shinn. "My treat."

"Let's have lunch together Cagalli!" Kira said enthusiastically. "Lacus is meeting us too!"

"Ok!" Cagalli agreed and turned to Shinn. "Let's go Shinn!"

* * *

The four people took the lift down. Kira and Cagalli were happily chatting all the way. Athrun stood behind them as he observed Cagalli. The girl fascinated him a lot, he did not know why. His heart was telling him things which he, up to this moment, could not fully comprehend. He just knew one thing; he couldn't wait for the resort project to start.

Shinn also stood behind the twins. Being the sensitive person he was, he already noticed Kira was suffering from a sister-complex. He had to be very careful when dealing with Kira. He also observed that Athrun looked at Cagalli differently from other girls. He had to plan his steps with utmost caution.

_"It should be my turn now." _Shinn thought.

* * *

Author's notes: I put in peach jelly as my mother made some really nice ones a few days ago!

It's officially mentioned here that Kira has a sister-complex. I meant for it to be funny, like Touya from Card Captor Sakura.

I know I'm rushing things a bit...But this was done out of writer's block...

I hope all of you would still enjoy this chapter!

Please read and review!


End file.
